


The Perfect Dyad

by Michele0013



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Palpatine, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0013/pseuds/Michele0013
Summary: Omegas are never allowed to be Jedi, but the reason is lost in history.Now Qui-Gon and his Padawan Anakin come face to face with a new Senator, one of the Republics brightest negotiators, and his protection becomes vital to the Republic.Pairings to be listed later, I just threw this together while sitting at work, and while I think I know where this is going, I'm not sure yet. This will be explicit in later chapters.Mistakes are all mine, no beta.Comments are appreciated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The Perfect Dyad

Qui-Gon stormed into the Jedi Council, his long hair flying behind him as the startled Masters turned to stare at him.

"Master Jinn," Mace Windu's ground out harshly. "You forget yourself!"

"Where is my Padawan?" Qui-Gon's voice was calm but had an icy edge to it. "Where have you taken him?"

"Your padawan no longer he is," Master Yoda responded, his voice the same one he used with unruly padawans and young jedi knights to admonish them. "Unfortunate you were not here, but the Jedi rules can not be broken. Omega he presented, his training has ended."

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon repeated. "What have you done with Obi-wan?"

"Worry about Obi-wan you need not," Yoda replied. "Safe he is. No longer on Coruscant is he. Placed with a good family he has been. He will recover, now you must let this go, you have duties required of you.

"I would like to see him, to speak to him," Qui-Gon insisted, stepping closer to the small Jedi Master.

"That is unnecessary and will probably only hinder him," Mace said firmly, standing up. "Return to your quarters, your new assignment will be given shortly."

"Now you care about him?" Qui-Gon whipped around to face the other Master. The Force swirled around, growing dark and angry. "You throw him out, like so much garbage, because he doesn't meet your archaic standards of Jedi idealism You pack him away without even letting him talk to me? But now you care about him."

"Master Qui-Gon," Yoda spoke loudly, breaking through the anger in the room. "Know that personally his safety and well being I have seen to. Cared for by a good family that I trust will Obi-wan be. Your concern no longer. Return to your quarters and await your next assignment. Meditate and let your anger go."

Qui-Gon's face hardened, but he stiffly nodded his head and left the council chambers. He didn't think any amount of meditation would help him let go of his anger at the bond that had been forcefully broken and closed to him. 

It had either been horrible timing, the will of the force, or someone deliberately sent him away so he would not be there when his Padawan needed him most. His padawan had presented as an Omega and had gone into heat when he was on the other side of the Galaxy.

He had felt his Padawan's pain and fear though the bond from across the galaxy. He had tried to get back as quickly as possible. The council had assured him through holo chat that Obi-wan was fine. But it was during his trip back to Coruscant that the bond blazed hot and painful for a few moments before suddenly disappearing.

Qui-Gon had been convinced his Padawan had died. Another holo call to the Jedi Temple and he was once again assured Obi-wan was fine.

Qui-Gon had landed and made his way to his quarters hoping to find Obi-wan there, instead he was greeted with an empty room and no hint of his padawan ever having exisited.

He had turned around confused only to find Master Tahl standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon," she had said softly. "He presented as an Omega. He could not stay here and be a Jedi. The council felt it was better to move him before you returned."

"I would at least have expected you to have informed me," Qui-Gon's angry eyes had met hers. 

"The council believed it would be harmful to you both for you to know what has happening. Training bonds are hard enough to break, but if one party refuses, it can be impossible. Obi-wan accepted this, you should also."

This was all the information he had before he had stormed into the council chambers. And he had barely anymore now that he had left.

Now Qui-Gon re-entered his empty quarters and tried to ease the pain in his heart.

He had lost his precious Padawan, but he would find out why and change things so no Master or Padawan had to go through this pain again.


End file.
